


movie night

by noelfishers



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gentle Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shyness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelfishers/pseuds/noelfishers
Summary: reader takes kieran duffys virginity with soothing words and a gentle touch.





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> i've never done a reader/character but aye why not give it a shot

you'd finished the movie when you glance over at him fidgeting... how many dates had you been on now? too many to count. it'd been a year since you'd gone out on your first date. most guys wanted something more after the second date but not kieran duffy and as much as you admired that you couldn't help but want that intimacy with him. you turn to him, biting your lower lip, " kieran... can i talk to you? " you asked and he smiled nervously, " o-of course. "

you move to grab your blanket and walk into the back room. he followed suit and when he walks in you move to pull him into a kiss. his body stiffened before relaxing within your embrace. his facial hair tickled at your face which made you smile into the kiss. when you broke it the two of you were breathless, " i want more, kieran... " you mumble and he shakes his head, " i-i don't know how, y-y/n. " he stuttered back and you moved to press your fingertips into his chest until he fell back onto the bed gently.

his face is covered in a blush and his head tilted up to look down at you as you pressed in to unbuckle his belt and unzipped his pants to reveal his length. a couple strokes before you moved to wrap your mouth around him. soft mutterings leave his mouth, " a-ah, are y-you sure ? that feels n-nice but.. " he muttered and you didnt over a response as your head lowered and raised. 

you moved to straddle his waist and kiss him as you pushed the loose shorts you'd been wearing to the side. tonight had been about cuddling and comfort so.. comfy loose shorts and no panties or bra had been the decision on your part. when you push the shorts aside that little bit you moved to lower yourself onto his length. a soft moan left his lips but his hands came up to cover his blushing face, " kieran its okay... sh.. i want you, you're doing great... " you murmur in assurance and cup his cheeks, thumb stroking over the warm flesh as you rose and fell on his length. one hand dropped to roll soft fingers around your clit. 

when your orgasm and clench around him his hands go to your hips, " i-i'm gonna.. get o-off.. " he huffed out and as you slid off he hit his first orgasm, seed hitting his own abdomen, " i-i'm sorry... " he muttered gently and you move to pull him into your arms, " you did great, kier. " you coo and press kisses to his temple and cheeks.


End file.
